


Golden Death

by beresu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresu/pseuds/beresu
Summary: A short story on how Edelgard got her timeskip horns.**CONTAINS CF SPOILERS**
Kudos: 4





	Golden Death

**Author's Note:**

> just a theory because i thought that the croissant golden horns on timeskip edelgard's hair looked nice

The war began a year ago today.

Midnight. The azure moon seemed to fill the sky and cast its light, but not light on the hopes of the people. A sign for hope in the middle of darkness? No. Not possible.

_What have I done?_

Edelgard sat down, staring at the ground in the throne room, thinking about if it was all worth it.

_Is it really worth killing people and trampling nations to build your own world based on your imagination?_ Edelgard never thought of that yet. All the sacrifices and murders that were being done under her command... were they worth it? 

Unlike what Dimitri claims, Edelgard can't talk to the ghosts of her dead family. She can't hear them. When her siblings screamed from their pain to their deaths... it was like the last time Edelgard would ever see them. No spiritual talk, no rituals to try and see them, _nothing._ They were gone and there was nothing she could do.

But what she could do was fight for her ideals in an attempt to avenge them. But the real question would be if her ideals would be a way for the Empire's glory.

The next midnight would completely change her views on her recent thoughts.

Edelgard couldn't sleep. It was like something was keeping her awake.

_Avenge your ancestors and family, Edelgard,_ the voice inside her head kept shouting at her. _Doing nothing isn't going to help._

Edelgard ignored the voices. She knew what she was doing and didn't want the voice to get out of her head. Instead she looked outside to see the place where her and her ancestors walked.

All peaceful until she looked her hand, which now looked like a golden dragon claw.

Edelgard, frightened, jumped back, attempting to not make any noise so she didn't wake up the rest of the others residing at the Imperial Palace. _What's happening to me?_

Sometime later, Edelgard wasn't herself anymore. What was she now? A beast. A golden one.

Edelgard looked down at her new self, or at least her temporarily new self. _Elfriede told me about this years ago! A golden beast would be the result of the Insurrection..._

During the Insurrection of the Seven, Ionius's children were taken away to undergo experiments. The emperor was being stripped of his power, and he could do nothing to save his children. Edelgard was the only one who survived the torture, which resulted in her lifespan being greatly shortened and her hair turning white.

The Crest of Flames was the true problem.

Elfriede was so close to Edelgard, even more than their sibling bond. Elfriede was older than Edelgard, but always treated her with much respect, saying she deserves it and it isn't for her birthright as the heir apparent but because she deserved it.

But then it was the times of the Insurrection. Where all of Edelgard's siblings were murdered in an attempt for them to have the Crest of Flames.

Shortly before Elfriede's death, Edelgard stood by her older sister, pleading for her to be okay. While Edelgard cried and Elfriede attempted to comfort her in her dying words, Elfriede said to her:

_"If this experiment of theirs were to be successful, then a golden beast shall arise."_

"Tell me, Elfie!" young Edelgard said, tears gushing out of her eyes as she tried to make sure her sister was okay. "What do you mean by a golden beast?!" 

But the thing is, Edelgard never got an answer. But at the same time she never knew this golden beast would be... her.

Edelgard attempted to destroy herself by throwing things around her bedroom on her, including her swords and axes. It made her feel weak and helpless being that way, that there was nothing she could do.

_Perhaps the only thing I can do is accept that I'm like this. I'm in pain like my siblings did. Like Elfie was._

It wasn't until a few hours later that Edelgard finally became her normal self again. She looked around and looked at her hands. Red clothing. Red dress. She was her again. No more golden beast. But who knows if that golden beast would come back to her.

But she didn't notice a pair of horns on the ground, looking like they were torn off from a beast. She recognized the pair. _Those were the horns of the golden beast._ But the horns look torn and destroyed.

_Oh, Elfie..._

Shortly before the battle that day, Edelgard decided to take the horn pair and made it look golden, like a piece of golden jewelry, and wore it in her buns that were in her ears.

The horns meant much more than a symbol of gold.

It was a symbol of the pain and deaths of the half-siblings of Edelgard von Hresvelg. Golden horns that were the symbol of the deaths of Heinrich Yves Hresvelg, Franz Reynoldus Hresvelg, Karcher Honfroi Hresvelg, Konrad Bardolph Hresvelg, Osten Hanry Hresvelg, Odette Chrestiene Hresvelg, Sieglinde Hawisa Hresvelg, Elfriede Gwenore Hresvelg, Ulbrecht von Hresvelg, and Faiga Elianor Hresvelg. The eleven siblings of Edelgard who all were victims in the Insurrection.

"Excuse me, Lady Edelgard," Hubert said, walking in shortly after Edelgard put her new accessory on. "What are your battle plans today?" He looked at her horns. "And if you don't mind me asking, what are those horns for?" 

"Oh, these?" Edelgard turned to Hubert. "I made these. I thought they would make me look fearful." 

"They look nice on you." 

"Thank you, Hubert. As for the battle plans, go to the Kingdom and deal with the soldiers there." 

"Understood. I'll get the soldiers." Hubert left to go round them so they could get ready to depart for the Kingdom later.

Edelgard sighed as she got her weapons and was ready to go help out Hubert to charge the Kingdom.

_I'm sorry for that day,_ Edelgard thought. _But know none of your lives were in vain, for I'll change the world like you always wanted me to._

_I love you, Elfie._

**Author's Note:**

> parody version of the entire story: edelgard grabs two paper plates, glues them to her hair, and puts golden croissants on them


End file.
